


Family

by kuhekabir



Series: Lucky Star [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With trust betrayed and a brother in need, Jim is on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/kuhekabir/pic/0004rp0e/)

IV – Family

The moment he entered the hallway leading to their temporary home, his instinct told him to just turn around and bail. And for the first time he ignored it and listened to his more logical side pointing out that he was just nervous about talking to Spock and that there was really nothing else to be worried about.

The moment he entered though he knew that he should've listened to his instinct because the atmosphere in the room was heavy but what was more importantly, Bones, Pike and Spock and one unknown man were all standing around the table, faces heavy with bad news.

The added two security officers standing not so discretely in the back had Jim's instinct on full alert but it was too late now, he was in the room and he wasn't going to run now. A part of him still told him that he was being silly because his friends were in the room too, so there really was no need to panic.

“What's up?” Jim tried for casual but when everyone looked at him he knew that something was really wrong.

“Do you deny that this is you in the picture?” Pike held a photo out to him and Jim walked towards his mentor taking the picture from him.

From that question alone he knew that whatever was up, he was the one in trouble and for once he really had no clue what he should've have done. His behaviour had been exemplary, he hadn't really set one toe out of line and more importantly he knew it.

He looked at the picture, not sure what to expect but he clearly hadn't expected to find to hold a photo of himself and his brother Sam, taken just after the Nero incident. Sam's full name was actually George Samuel Kirk but no one had ever called him George, he had always gone by Sam and now Jim quite honestly had a hard time even trying to think of his brother as anyone besides Sam...

No one had been allowed outside the academy grounds but when Sam had called him, asking to meet up, Jim had of course sneaked outside because he hadn't seen his brother in years and he had almost died so of course he had done as asked.

Was he in trouble for sneaking out?

But the atmosphere was a bit too tense than for something as simple as that Jim found himself to be at a loss.

“Do you deny that this you?” the other man, still without a name but looking just as important as Pike so clearly he was someone to be wary off.

Jim shook his head; “Of course not...That's me...and Sam...” he frowned, putting the picture down and looking at his friends, waiting for some sort of an explanation.

“You do know who that is right?” Pike asked and Jim's frowned deepened because was that a trick question?

Of course he knew who the man in the picture was. Sam had changed his diapers more than once, as his brother had so fondly later complained about, and it had been Sam who had taught him the fine art of hotwiring their stepfather's car when they needed it. It had been Sam who had taught him how to throw ball too so yes, he did know who that man in the picture was.

“Of course I know who that is...” Jim bit out because seriously, why did he feel as if this was a trial and he was being convicted without any charges being read?

“Sam Gray, one of the leaders of United Front.” Pike said and Jim frowned again, a little huh escaping his lips.

His mind drifted back to that one night, where the photo had been taken and how Sam had held him close, wanting to make sure that he was indeed in one piece. They hadn't talked much that night, mostly just shared drinks and enjoyed each other's company but then Sam had asked for Jim not to contact him unless it was an absolute emergency.

When asked why Sam had been cryptic but then again Sam had always been that way so Jim had just memorized the number and promised.

Clearly something was up and his brother was in danger. It was ludicrous to think that Sam was a terrorist or that he was involved with something like that so Jim didn't even waste a single thought on that.

However it was totally possible that Sam might have accidentally stumbled onto something he shouldn't have, the famous Kirk luck for getting into trouble wasn't solely his problem, so clearly Sam was in danger.

Before Jim however could start explaining, Bones finally said something, “How could you Jim?”

“What?” was all he had as a reply because he was once again losing the plot, wondering if maybe he had hit his head on the way back because none of this was making any sense.

“I would've never picked you for a xenophobe...and to be involved with someone like that...” Bones spat the sentence out as if he couldn't even picture something vile enough and Jim agreed, he wouldn't like anyone being involved in a terrorist organisation either but shouldn't his friends know better?

He looked from Bones to Spock who just stood there all rigid, which to the casual observer was nothing new but in his chase Jim had become quite good at deciphering small nuances in Spock's posture and body language and right now he wasn't just tense, he had totally shut down and there wasn't a single trace of support and comfort to be found.

His eyes trailed to his mentor and all he found was an accusation and sadness and when his gaze flickered back to Bones he saw disappointment and disbelieve.

Jim opened his mouth again but Bones was quicker because when his friend got started it was usually quite hard to slow him down.

“I mean after Tarsus IV you were bound to have some problems...” Bones didn't seem to be aware that he had just broken Jim's confidence and that he had revealed something that he shouldn't have.

“You were on Tarsus IV?” Pike interrupted and even Spock looked slightly mortified now because there wasn't a single person left in the Federation who hadn't heard of the atrocities committed on that planet.

“You probably need more help than I thought...” Bones continued, “But for you to get involved with that group...I thought you were better than that...”

Jim blinked and even though not all pieces had settled in his mind, he had finally realized a few things.

First of all his friends had decided that he was guilty, Bones had betrayed his confidence and as a matter of fact all of this friends had betrayed his trust because they hadn't asked for any explanation, they had just assumed the worst and that had been it.

But more importantly, Sam was in danger because if that photo was now surfacing, after all this time, that could only mean that something was up and he wasn't going to let that happen.

“Arrest Captain Kirk...” the still un-named man ordered and Jim reacted on instinct.

Running was never a good idea but he needed to warn his brother and family was after all-important and Sam was it. Sam was all he had left and a few minutes ago he might have led everything play itself out but now he could no longer trust his friends to have his back, not after what had just happened and if he got locked up, then Sam would be out there all alone and maybe not even aware that trouble was heading his way.

Jim stood still, pretending to be surprised and quite frankly that wasn't even all that difficult to pull off but when the men were behind him, pulling his hands behind his back, Jim reacted too quickly for anyone to stop him.

The guards were down in a heart beat and with one stolen phaser he ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and then sealing it shut by using the phaser to damage the console.

It wouldn't keep them out for long but it would buy him some time.

He hadn't even bothered to consider running out the front door because if there was security in here then there would be security out there as well and after all, doing what was expected had never been his strong suite.

People had often commented on the fact that he was good in a crisis and well, this was a crisis and contrary to popular believe he didn't stop to think things through and consider the best course of action. A reason why he was so good under pressure was because he stopped thinking and just acted.

If he had stopped to think about it, running into the bathroom would've been a bad idea but he didn't pause for a minute. The moment the door was temporarily sealed shut, he adjusted the phaser settings, setting it for a mild stun because if he had to use it, he really didn't want to injure anyone.

Without thinking twice about it, he aimed it at the bathroom window and fired. The window broke into a million tiny pieces and the next minute he was already crawling through the shards and carefully balancing himself on the ledge.

He knew that there was an edge running from every window to the next. He had seen it when he had casually popped his head out the window a night or so ago and he was using that knowledge now to his advantage.

He was good with heights and with climbing but if he had stopped to consider just how crazy this move was, he would've probably lost valuable time and then maybe not done it at all.

Instead, only mere minutes after almost getting arrested he was carefully balancing himself high up in the air, edging further and further away from the bathroom window and towards another window to the far left.

Even though it was a calm day, this high up in the air there was always a breeze and Jim had to avoid looking down to keep his balance. He wasn't scared of heights but the edge was narrow and just one moment of distraction could cost him his footing and then his life would be over.

His life as he knew it was already over but he really didn't want it to end just yet.

He nearly stumbled and lost his footing when he aimed at the window but instead of falling backwards he forced his body to fall forwards and he hissed in pain when he went through the window only seconds after firing the phaser.

The window broke around him and much like a wet dog, once he was on the inside he took a moment to shake himself, tiny bits of glass falling to the ground.

The window he had broken through had led into a bedroom and after a quick look around he concluded that he was on his own.

He quickly opened the suitcases, looking for something to disguise himself with because he had no time to lose. He needed to get out of the hotel and out of the area if he wanted to stand a chance of escaping and he knew that every minute he lost, they would get closer in capturing him.

He scanned the luggage and when he found one of those modern devices used to temporarily change a woman's hair colour, he quickly scanned the instructions, set it on black and then aimed it a his head. The effect would only last for twenty four hours but his blond head would be the first thing anyone would be looking for.

He tossed the device to the ground, grabbing some dark sunglasses and then from what he assumed was the boy friend's or husband's luggage, he snagged a dark hoodie.

The disguise wasn't perfect but unless they looked really close, it would serve him just fine.

He grabbed a few loose coins, enough to maybe pay for a public transport fare and he ignored the money chips left carelessly on the nightstand.

Sooner or later they would find out that he had been here and if he used those chips, registered to the owners, then they could trace his movements and that move on his part would've been just downright stupid. Only amateurs went for the quick fix and if he had learned anything in his life then it was how to stay under the radar and how to avoid detection. 

He took a deep breath before exiting the room, using all his will power to stroll casually down the hall and he even sent a few choice words after a few security people who blocked his way.

No one paid him any attention but he still made sure to avoid that his face was anywhere near a security camera.

Thankfully most cameras were in the lobby but even though he hadn't really paid that much attention before, he had learned to be fully aware of his surrounding on Tarsus IV and those few months of hell were coming in as an advantage now.

He would've preferred to avoid the lift but taking the stairs from the high floor he was on would've appeared suspicious so he selected the button for the main restaurant, second floor.

If on the run, most people would just run for the nearest exit and they would get caught moments later. The gym was located on the same floor as the restaurant and he had noticed that on the back of it there was an extra entrance for people who weren't hotel guest.

He took extra care to carefully walk casually, smiling at a few people and to just appear as if he was just another tourist and he fought to suppress any urge he had to just run for it.

Thankfully no guards were in place here and it would appear that no one had alerted any security outside of Starfleet yet. He had probably moved quick enough but he only allowed a small sigh of relief when he was through the exit, down the stairs and outside.

Taking a cab would require more money than he had and he quickly discarded any notions of borrowing a vehicle because eventually someone would report the theft and then they would be able to trace the location of the car, which would lead them straight to him.

Before he could contact his brother he had to make sure that no one was following him so he couldn't once again take the easy fix.

He had no time to waste either but thankfully luck was on his side for once because a public transportation shuttle heading towards the nearest Earth bound transit port just pulled up.

He quickly entered, handed some chips over to the driver and then took his seat. He made sure not to have his face exposed to the cameras in place but that was easy: the sun was out so his sun glasses masked his eyes and even though it was already late spring, the late morning air was still cold, so no one thought twice about the fact that he had his hoodie pulled up.

He was glad that the fashion right now was once again mimicking something from the past and he smiled a little bit when he remembered his mother saying that nothing ever really went out of fashion. And she was right, some things always seemed to come back and right now he was really grateful for it.

He tried to relax for the ride but he still sighed in relief when the vehicle finally pulled into the station.

He was pretty sure that the closest perimeter around the hotel had been sealed off by now but he couldn't get too sloppy because sooner or later they would realize that he was gone and despite his best efforts, he was quite certain that they would be able to trace his movements to the station sooner or later.

However he was hoping that once he got out of the station that he would be able to just vanish. He had used this technique before on Tarsus IV when he had slipped onto the transporter his uncle had arranged and he figured that it was really true: no skill learned was useless.

He quickly got out, still trying his best to avoid the cameras but he was aware that if they figured out he had changed his hair colour they would be able to trace him quick enough because he couldn't completely avoid being exposed.

However there was one place where there were no cameras and that was the restroom.

Once inside he made sure no one was around and then he quickly made sure the alarm was re-routed on the window and then he opened it, quickly pulling himself through it.

Just deactivating the alarm would've raised it just as if he had smashed it but by re-routing it, no one would notice unless someone went looking for it. He closed the window behind him, quickly scanned the area but there were no cameras in here. He would have to avoid being seen once again when he got onto the main road but luck was once again on his side because a vehicle was parked, the ignition running so clearly who ever had left it here was going to come back shortly.

It was a small transporter of sorts and Jim didn't even think twice about it; he lifted the fabric that was pulled over what appeared to be some discharged technical equipment, climbed onto the truck and the pulled the cover down again.

Moments later he heard a door being pulled shut and the vehicle took off.

He had no clue where he was going but anywhere would be better than here and after running twice through the recent events, Jim was quite certain that he had left no trace behind.

Given a few days, someone as smart as Spock would surely be able to figure out what he had done but by then he planned to be long gone. For now he was in the clear, he just needed to make sure to leave the vehicle before being detected.

He closed his eyes, images from before running through his mind but he forced them back down because if he allowed himself to think about what had happened now, how Bones had betrayed his trust and how neither one of the men he had considered to be friends had believed in him, he would just loose it and he couldn't afford to get all emotional right now.

There was a time and place when he would allow himself to wallow in his hurt because it was only natural to do so but right now wasn't the time for it.

The vehicle finally stopped somewhere for longer than for a few seconds and Jim didn't hesitate once; he quickly pulled the fabric away, jumped out and secured it again. 

His casual walk was a lie but no one was around to notice the difference because it would seem that luck was still on his side because he had gotten out in one of the many industrial areas of the city and more importantly: it was a run-down area with lots of empty complexes which also meant that the security around here would be lax or non existent.

He walked a few blocks, making sure that no one was following him and when he was as certain as he could be, he located a communications device.

It was an old one and for a few moments he thought it would no longer be working but thankfully, lady luck was still smiling on him because the device took his last coin and then Jim was able to dial Sam's number.

No one answered but he left a quick message and now all he had to do was wait.

He had to believe that Sam would listen to his voice mail often enough to be reachable in an emergency but he still had to find shelter because he doubted that Sam would be here in the next five minutes.

The empty warehouse behind him looked like a good idea so he ran across the street, fought his way through one of the windows and then once he was on the inside, he finally allowed himself to sit down and to just breathe...

~~

Night had fallen some time ago and with it, the temperature had dropped considerably. It was still a nice spring night but Jim wasn't dressed enough for it and the cooled out warehouse provided little to no protection.

He was huddled close to himself, knees bent, face pressed into his arms and he might have even been rocking back and forth but he really wasn't paying any attention.

His thoughts were focused inwards, he was trying to sort through his own pain, he was hoping that he had missed something, that there was some clue buried in his friend's behaviours that he had missed before but even after going over everything time and time again, the conclusion was still always the same: his friends hadn't believed in him.

They had chosen to believe in lies, they had decided that based on flimsy evidence he was some sort of xenophobic prick and at least sympathetic towards a terrorist organisation.

He might be able to accept that Pike could think the worst of him; the man after all didn't really know him all that well even though they had spent countless hours together and he had helped Jim with his goals and study plans.

It hurt more that Bones had apparently believed the lies because the doctor had been his friend for years and he was the only person apart from Sam that he had completely trusted to always have his back.

He felt ambivalent about Spock because the night before Spock had given him something precious and the romantic in him was insisting that his lover should've known better but Spock was a logical person and if there had been some evidence for him to doubt Jim then Jim couldn't quite fault him for at least considering it.

Faith in a friend required emotion and even though he had never doubted that Spock felt emotions he knew that the Vulcan wasn't ruled by them.

So he was willing to cut Spock some slack but what he couldn't forgive, any of them, was the fact that they hadn't bothered to ask him any questions. They hadn't asked him to clarify or to explain and even the first question had been said with an accusation because instead of asking, Is this you? Pike had asked, Do you deny that this is you?

They had already decided that he was guilty even before he had set a foot inside his room and that betrayal was currently hurting so much that at times Jim felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He was stronger than this though; he had survived worse pain than betrayal and disappointment and it was his own fault really for letting his guard down in the first place.

If he and Sam got out of this in one piece and if by some miracle he kept his job, in one fashion or the other, then he would never make that mistake again.

Trust was a luxury that he apparently wasn't supposed to afford and he was intelligent enough never to make the same mistake twice.

~~

“Jimmy!”

Jim didn't react at first because he was still too much fixated on his own gloomy thoughts but when he was pulled into an almost bone crushing hug he finally returned to the world, “Sam...!” he replied, hugging back and he had to sniff covertly a few times to make sure that he didn't look as if he had been crying when his brother finally pulled away.

“You're still hard to find...” Sam scolded him and Jim tilted his blond head in a question when Sam just ruffled his head, “You told me where you called from but not really where you would be...I checked the other warehouse first before I found you here...”

“Oh...” was the only smart reply Jim had left because he had to admit that after thinking of so many things, that was one thing he had overlooked.

“Don't you worry little brother, I'm here now...” Sam ruffled his hair again and Jim playfully swatted his hand away even though he didn't really mind.

“So what happened...” Sam sat down on the dirty floor, back to the wall and looked sideways to catch Jim's face.

Jim shrugged because now that he had to put it into so many words he didn't quite know where to start so he just started right when his life had started to unravel: when he had entered the hotel room.

After the was done recapping the events, he added, “If it had been just me I would've let them arrest me because I know that they can't charge me with anything apart from maybe having bad taste in brothers but I got the impression that they were after you...whoever they is...and I needed to warn you...and if they arrested me I couldn't do that...”

He could've still called his brother's number but the number might have ended up getting traced and that wasn't a risk that Jim had been willing to take. Besides, everything had happened so quickly that he really hadn't been able to run through all the possible scenarios in his head. Instinct had taken over and his only goal had been to get to his brother and to make sure he was safe.

Bones had once told him that he was loyal and he had never really seen it but now he had proof, apparently he was indeed loyal but then again, wasn't that how brothers were supposed to be?

Then again, weren't mothers supposed to love their children and while he was sure that on some level his mother cared for him he hadn't really spoken to her in years and even before then he had barely seen her.

He had more or less raised himself with the help of Sam and the abusive hand of his step-father but his mother hadn't really influenced his life at all. She had just been absent...

“I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this...” Sam said slowly and Jim sighed because now he had confirmation that there was something going on.

“Just tell me...” he said quietly, “You owe me that much at this stage...”

“Yes, you're right...” Sam said, “But not here, let's get you to a motel, have you cleaned up and then we can talk. It might be a good idea to catch a news broadcast to find out if they are looking for the golden boy or if they've chosen to keep that quiet...”

“You think they might publicly accuse me and start a manhunt?” Jim should've considered that before because his face was well known but Sam was shaking his head in the dark. “I don't think so because image wise that would do more damage to Starfleet than anything else but I still want to double check. They might report you missing which would be just as effective as issuing a warrant.”

And Sam was right with that too because as long as people were looking for him, he was in trouble.

“Alright, lead the way.” he said and when Sam held out his hand to help him up, Jim grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet.

They shared a small smile and then they walked, side by side, out of the warehouse.

~~

Sam found them a motel room in a really run down part of town but it was still better than some of the places Jim had slept in.

He didn't ask any questions on how Sam had paid for it or how he had avoided having his ID checked because clearly if Sam had been on the run then he had his ways of getting by.

Jim tried to be patient but thankfully he wasn't tested for long because when Sam came back brining some take out with him, he quickly started talking.

And Jim listened while eating his sandwich, feeling a little bit happy that Sam still remembered what he liked.

“You didn't see yourself when you came back from Tarsus IV.” Sam started and even though Jim wanted to ask questions he stayed silent because he owed it to his brother to let him tell this story at his own pace. He could always ask questions later...

“I can't describe to you what it felt like to have a shell of a brother come back from what was supposed to be a fun summer...” Sam did some dismissive wave with his hand and Jim understood him loud and clear.

Frank had sent him away because he had wanted Jim gone but the only reason why Sam hadn't cried murder was because he had thought that Jim would get a nice summer, away from the constant abuse and to actually have some fun.

It hadn't turned out that way and for the first time Jim realized that Sam felt responsible for it because he had never protested that he had been sent away. Jim doubted that Sam would've actually been able to do something about it but logic didn't really apply when it came to brotherly feelings.

“Your constant nightmares, the flinching every time someone got close to you, even me...and what was worse was that the light was gone from your eyes. They seemed dead to the world while before you had left, they had always been smiling. Frank had never managed to snuff out that light and then that cursed planet happened and you came back dead on the inside.”

Jim cringed because he didn't remember it that way. Sure, he did remember having a hard time adjusting and being unable to talk about what had happened, to at least acknowledge it had been hard but he had moved on and he hadn't really thought that that he had been that damaged.

Clearly he must have been wrong because he didn't think that Sam was exaggerating right now. Jim didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear how damaged he had been and how damaged he might still be but even he couldn't deny the ring of truth when he heard it.

“Anyway, Frank wasn't unaffected either...you didn't notice anything back then but despite being a royal ass, even he drew a line at genocide and when I started mouthing off about non humans and how we would've been all better off if we had just stayed on our planet he sort of agreed with me and eventually I tagged along when he went to a few meetings.”

Jim had a hard time eating his sandwich now because he was rapidly losing his appetite but he kept on taking bites because it was keeping him from actually talking and shouting and asking his brother if he had lost his mind.

“It took me a while but eventually I noticed that while I did feel a certain anger at the world, I really wasn't xenophobic because it wasn't non-humans that had killed all those people on Tarsus IV, the killers had been humans and it had been the Federation which had failed to respond on time so it would really not be right to blame non-humans for our own fuck ups.”

Sam smiled sadly, “I was still angry though and you might remember that for a while I had a chip on my shoulder...”

“I remember that you constantly got into fights...” Jim finally said something and they both shared a smile while Sam nodded, “Yeah...I was seventeen, stupid and young and my kid brother might never be sane again so yes, I was acting out and if Frank had manned up to what he had done, then maybe you could've been helped and maybe I would've learned how to channel my own anger...”

Jim took another bite because what Sam said might be true but then again, it was too late now to cry over spilled milk.

What was done was done and the past couldn't be changed.

“In any case, I didn't continue going to those meetings even though Frank did and a few years actually passed until I ran into an old buddy of mine...” Sam continued, “I think it was right about the time you joined Starfleet and I might've been a bit put out with you at the time because you made a life altering decision without me and Gabe caught me at bad time.”

Jim opened his mouth to tell his brother that he was perfectly capable of making decisions for his own life but Sam just shushed him with a quick wave and Jim let it be because that wasn't really the point of this conversation.

“You have no idea how quickly you can get caught up in things but if I had wanted I could've still stepped back but sadly, our famous Kirk luck had put me at the wrong place at the wrong time because I overheard something that I shouldn't have.”

Now Jim was all ears and he had the horrible suspicion that he knew were this was going.

“They were planning a murder of one of the alien ambassadors but even I knew that if I went to the authorities with nothing but rumours no one would believe me. It was stupid of me to believe that I could handle this on my own, I really got no idea what I had been thinking, maybe I thought if my brother could join Starfleet then I should be doing something worthwhile too...anyway, “ Sam continued after a pause, “I let myself be pulled deeper to find out more details and once I knew what was going on, I contacted an old friend of Mom's.”

“He set me up with the right kinds of people and before I knew it I was an undercover agent without having gone through proper channels. I got my contact info but apart from that there is no trace anywhere that I am working for the good guys. And I guess that's the only reason why I am still alive because I've watched a few proper agents end up dead ever since I infiltrated United Front.”

Jim's mouth hung slightly open because he was hearing what his brother was saying but he couldn't believe what was coming out of his brother's mouth.

“But you're Sam Kirk...” Jim interrupted, “Surely someone would've recognized you by now...I mean I don't want to brag but I'm kind of famous and I would assume that the press would've tried to talk to anyone who I know...especially family...”

Sam nodded, “But you see...that's the thing...my contact made sure that my files were sort of sealed...anyone looking for Sam Kirk will still find records of him but honestly there weren't never that many of me because I dropped out of high school at fifteen and let's face it, I never really held any legal job for long.”

Jim nodded, knowing where this was going.

“Any pictures on the records would be old ones and my new alias, Sam Gray is an orphan who if you squinted your eyes just right enough might bear a resemblance to a Sam Kirk but as far as the public is concerned, your no good brother fell of the face of the Earth quite a few years ago.”

“It doesn't help that apart from a few phone calls we haven't really met up over the last few years...and the first time was in that bar after Nero's defeat.”

Jim blanched a little bit after having said that because he realized that he might have brought danger to his brother, “What if it was because of me that you're in danger now? What if the photo wasn't taken because of you but because of me?”

Sam just shrugged, “Could be but frankly it doesn't matter. The game I am playing is a high-risk game anyway and there was always a chance that someone would find out. And quite frankly so far being linked to you isn't really a problem for me just for you.”

Jim frowned but Sam quickly explained, “It might even be good for me if I could use your name...it would be quite a thing for the United Front if the hero of the Federation were to join them...”

“Yes, maybe...” Jim admitted, “But now thanks to my face, Starfleet knows of our connection so now the authorities will be after you...because of me...”

Sam shrugged again, “It doesn't really matter...I've gathered enough details to have the current leaders locked up for life...”

“Then why haven't you pulled out yet?” Jim demanded to know and Sam sent him a small smiled, “Because it is the money that makes the game...”

“And only if you get the money behind the men can you make sure that the United Front doesn't regroup...” Jim finished for his brother and Sam sent him a mockingly proud smile, “I knew you had brains hidden somewhere in your blond, pretty head...”

“Hey...!” Jim objected but Sam just smiled winningly at him so Jim let it go because he wasn't here to fight, not even in good fun.

“So are you close enough to find the money?” he asked eventually, preparing himself for years on the run but instead Sam surprised him, “Actually all we have to do is hang in there until tomorrow evening because I'm invited to this party...and apparently something big is being planned all the high players...” Sam proudly pointed at himself, “And that includes me...are invited to meet the man behind the scenes...”

“So tomorrow you will know who is the money behind the organisation...”Jim said and Sam finished the sentence, “And once I have that information, it will all be over.”

“Then I'm coming with you...”

“Oh no way...” Sam cut Jim off but Jim wasn't having it. “You said it yourself, now that my name is in the mix, the rules of the game have changed. Someone, either by accident or on purpose, linked us together and I can tell you, if I didn't know that you were my brother, that picture would've told quite a different story...”

Sam frowned for a moment before he finally got it, “They thought we were lovers...”

Jim nodded, “And if we're that close it would stand to reason that I would come to you for help...and if you show up without me...then it might cause suspicion.”

“You do realize that your theory is a little bit far fetched...” Sam countered but Jim stuck to his point.

“Either way, my presence can only help you...because like you said, I'm officially on the run now, someone aught to know about that because that picture was found, so I got a legitimate reason to be there...especially if we make it look as if I had always been on your side, that I just kept my mouth shut to get through the academy and anyone with just a little ounce of brain would be able to understand that when I became the youngest captain in Starfleet history that I would keep my true opinions to myself...”

“So now that you are finally free you can speak up?” Sam offered and Jim nodded, “And besides, you're in danger and I can't just let you walk into what could a hairy situation without doing something about it...you can use back up for this, and you know it.”

“You really won't let this go...?” Sam asked and Jim just raised an eyebrow, challenging his brother without actually saying anything further apart from, “Would you let me go on my own if the roles were reversed?”

“I'm your big brother...” Sam pointed out, “I should be the one looking after you and not the other way round...”

Jim rolled his eyes, “That aside, I'm simply not going to let you risk your life, not if I can help you keep it.”

Sam sighed but eventually he relented because he could obviously tell that Jim was serious about it.

“Alright...”he said, “but for now, go clean up...I'll get some fresh clothes and then we sleep...”

Jim smiled, pulling his shirt over his head without needing any further prompting and he was startled when Sam tugged on his still black hair, “How long is that colour going to stay?” he asked and Jim just shrugged, “Don't you like it?”

“No...” Sam answered honestly, “it makes you look too pale and besides, blond is you...in every sense of the word...”

Jim grabbed a pillow and through it at his brother, “It is supposed to last for twenty four hours so by the time we're due at that party of yours, I should be back to blond.”

“Glad to hear it.”

~~

Jim felt slightly apprehensive as they walked up the well-manicured lawn towards the gigantic mansion.

When Sam had said that they were going to meet the money he hadn't really quite taken it so literally but maybe he should have because anyone outfitting and financing a terrorist organisation just had to have money in spades.

The plan, as per Sam was quite simple and Jim approved even though it felt odd to him to be walking into a potentially dangerous situation without his own crew behind just a quick beam me up away.

He hadn't realized how used he had gotten to his constant support system until it was gone but he forced those thoughts out of his mind because what was done was done and there simply was no going back for him.

Sam had no plans to actually linger; apparently his brother was professional enough to just get to the party, have a look around and then to find out who was financing it even though Jim thought that it was probably going to be the guy hosting the party.

However Sam was right, suspicion was one thing but they needed some sort of proof to tie this guy to the United Front and they were both quite certain that they would be getting that tonight.

Once Sam had the recording of it, they would sneak out, pretending to be looking for a private spot and then they would run like hell.

And that would be the end of Sam's undercover career and maybe Jim would have a life and a career of his own to get back to.

However the plan didn't quite work out how they both had envisioned it and that was why they both found themselves running for their lives a few hours later.

Sam had managed to not only get the money shot but also incriminating evidence but unfortunately someone had finally discovered that Sam had been bugged which had obviously meant that their luck had run out.

“This wasn't supposed to happen...” Sam wheezed out as he ran up the stairs and down a hallway, locking them both into yet another bathroom.

The Kirk brothers seemed to have a thing about hiding in bathrooms and if the situation weren't so dire Jim would actually find it funny.

Unfortunately security, once alerted was a lot better here than it had been at the hotel, so Jim wasn't going to be able to just climb out the window again. Not if he wanted to live at least...

Jim shrugged after Sam's words because best laid plans and all...

“There must have been a leak somewhere because this technology I'm carrying is so new that one week ago it hadn't even existed...”

Jim shrugged again because what did that matter now?

Jim narrowed his eyes, something finally occurring to him, “Wait a minute...if this was your last foray into espionage and if this was such an important deal, did they give you a way out?”

Sam fidgeted and now Jim was sure that the only reason why Sam was still here was because of him.

“Use it...” Jim said without thinking about it but Sam just shook his head, “Look all I need to do is press this button and then an emergency beam would activate, taking me away to safety but it only works for one...you were never supposed to be here and there was no time to adjust the settings for two...”

“The information you have with you is more important than that right now.” Jim pointed out logically even though he was screaming on the inside because he didn't want to be stuck here on his own but he was an officer as well, and right now it was more important that those terrorists get stopped.

“I won't leave you here all alone...” Sam stubbornly protested and Jim could relate because he wouldn't like doing it either if roles were reversed but if being captain had thought him something then it was that sometimes, even against your own desires, you had to take the hard way out and right now, Sam had to leave and get the much needed information to safety.

If they were both caught then everything would've been for nothing.

“Leave Sam...” Jim insisted and eventually the officer inside Sam realized that this was what had to happen too.

“I'll come back for you Jimmy...”Sam insisted, “I'll hand the chip over, brief them as quickly as I can and then I have them take me right back and I'll bring back up...”

Jim nodded, smiling faintly at his brother because both of them knew that if by then Jim would still be alive it would be a miracle.

On the other hand, having the golden boy of the Federation as a hostage might be of appeal to those people so maybe for once Jim's fame would actually help him out.

“I know Sam...” Jim reassured his brother, “I'll wait for you...”

Sam sighed, smiled as well and then pressed his button.

The all too familiar swirls materialized around Sam and then moments later Jim's brother was gone. A few seconds later the door burst open and Jim prepared himself to put up a fight even though he knew that it was pointless.

He was caught, there was no doubt about it but he didn't have to go down without putting up a good fight. He owed that to himself.

~~

“By the time I'm done with you, you'd wish you were dead...”

Jim was already hoping for that but he didn't have the strength left to say that out loud.

Where was Sam?

He had no idea how much time had passed but it had to have been hours so clearly Sam was delayed and what if his brother wasn't going to come at all?

But Sam had promised but then again it wouldn't be the first time that his brother had broken a promise...

Sam would never hurt him intentionally, Jim insisted but there was a part of himself that wondered that maybe in the end coming back for a no good little brother just simply hadn't been worth it just like his supposed friends had turned his back on him without any effort either.

Maybe he simply wasn't worth it and he tiredly wondered when he had managed to learn how to block out pain because he knew that he was aching, that his body was shutting down already from all the blows and kicks he had received and that wasn't even counting the hits to the head that were making his mind spin.

“I won't kill you...but this will be so much better...” the evil voice said once again and Jim wondered what it was about him that apparently always seemed to attract people who wanted to hurt him.

It had to be his fault because he didn't know anyone else that had such rotten luck as him. His lucky star was clearly malfunctioning but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Something cold and heavy was put over his blond head, his body jerked because an electric shot of some kind ran through him and before could form another thought, darkness filled his mind.

And then, there simply was nothing left.


End file.
